Individuals and businesses can approach financial institutions, e.g., banks, to request funds for various purposes. When requesting funds, an individual will typically fill out an application that provides the bank with the individual's personal and financial information. The bank will then evaluate the individual's application to make a decision on whether to approve the funds.